Midnight Trance
by acquabellezza11
Summary: nothing seems to be a drag anymore when a fairy who comes out of nowhere and captures your heart so quick you never expected it would happen! New adventure and New dangers await this lost princess and this Shinobi ninja (READ TO FIND OUT)
1. Chapter 1

Hiya readers! This is my new story I have came up with a few days ago, it's completely new from all my other Naruto/winx pair ups and I wanted readers to see who it was. Well hope you like it leave a review or anything for me, would ya?

I own nothing I am just a big fan of these two amazing shows and my favorite characters as well appearing now. This is all for fun and expressing my imagination with those who want to give my stories a chance

(AN: one more thing I will start in the randomly not when these two first meet, I will get to that in later chapters =] )

Happy reading!

Chapter 1: Were in this Together

"Hold it" Shikamaru said placing his hand on the door handle just as Aisha was about to touch it, her cerulean eyes looked into his hazel ones with a slight anger in them

"What?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Aisha took one step back and crossed her arms "I'm going to confront those freak jobs and beat the crap out of them"

Shikamaru lowered his head "Right. You did so well last time, I had to save you just before you almost got impaled" Aisha rolled her eyes and sighed irritably

"You going somewhere with this, Shikamaru"

Shikamaru tightened his hand on the door knob and looked at her with annoyance; Aisha turned herself to the side

"You don't have to do this alone"

"I can try and I don't need you to assist me either"

Shikamaru slammed his fist against the door in anger and frustration making Aisha glanced at him

"Damn it Aisha! Why won't you let me help you! You don't know anything about these guys and I do just trust me just once!"

Aisha slumped her shoulders down, defeated a bit it was true she did not know anything about the black hoods and if she did go just by herself she would surely be dead, Aisha sighed to herself

"Listen, Aisha" he approached her from behind and took her hand gently, speaking softly into her ear sending slight shivers down her spine "next time you might not be so lucky, I don't want to live with the fact that I could've saved you, I couldn't bear it…please" his grip slightly tightened around her hand and she nudged her hand to hold his, tightening her grip as well, a small smile came across her lips and she looked at him

"Shikamaru…thanks…You're the best" she said softly, she leaned her head against his chest and glanced at the floor Shikamaru blushed a bit, gently leaned his head on hers

"You don't have to thank me, stubborn girl" he said with a small smile, Aisha let out a soft giggle

"You know you love it" she teased and she looked at him with a wink

As much as he hated to admit it, it was true

"Yeah, so what? It's one of things I find less of a drag…well most of the time"

Aisha made a face to him

"Nice" she said sarcastically

Shikamaru made a smile at her face as he went in front of her

"I gotta get goin. See you in the morning, right?" Aisha closed her eyes and nodded, with a smile

"mmhm" she said softly "don't worry"

Shikamaru nodded "yeah, that's what I'm afraid of" he went to the door and Aisha followed him, she felt a twitch in her stomach and her hand caught his arm as he opened the door, she didn't want him to leave for some reason even though she knew she would be seeing him again but still…she did not feel like being alone

She sighed sadly, Shikamaru looked at her

"What's wrong?"

Aisha came back to reality and looked at him fast "…Nothing…I um…" '_perfect, Aisha!' she mentally slapped herself for lying_ _'just tell him you want him to stay with you' she then felt a lump in her throat, great now she won't be able to speak right, sounding like a chocked shy girl, she wasn't over of how awesome Shikamaru was but geez _

Shikamaru placed his hand on hers "don't worry, Aisha. You'll see me in the morning"

Aisha's eyes brightened up when she heard him say that, without thinking she hugged him

"Promise…" she started

Shikamaru stood there for a moment stunned but hugged her back

"Yeah I do"

Aisha moved out of his arms and nodded to him with a warm smile

"Okay…"

Shikamaru chuckled gently as he half smiled at Aisha, as he opened her door more he looked at her once again, Aisha caught herself staring at him and a small smile appeared on her face

"Goodnight, Aisha"

"Goodnight, Shikamaru"

Shikamaru waved slightly to her then went out of her room closing her door with a slow click; Aisha went over to her bed, laid down and hugged a pillow. Outside Shikamaru leaned against her door and took a breath out gently, he slid down on the floor and looked at the wall across from him in deep thought , he was stumped himself, thinking of Aisha and why the black hoods were after her, what did they want from her? His fists tightened angrily

That's it for now, readers

What do you think? Leave a review or anything!

See you next chap!

=]


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, just a heads up the part where Shikamaru and Aisha first meet will not be in til the third chapter

So anyway, here is chapter 2. Please review to tell me your thoughts readers okay?

Previously on the last chapter

_Shikamaru waved slightly to her then went out of her room closing her door with a slow click; Aisha went over to her bed, laid down and hugged a pillow. Outside Shikamaru leaned against her door and took a breath out gently, he slid down on the floor and looked at the wall across from him in deep thought, he was stumped himself, thinking of Aisha and why the black hoods were after her, what did they want from her? His fists tightened angrily_

Chapter 2

More Problems

"Maybe Lady Tsunade will be able to give me some insight on this"

Shikamaru got on his feet and headed over to the konoha's office to speak with Tsunade; once he arrived he walked quickly down the halls to the door. he knocked twice and heard Tsunade's voice Shikamaru walked in and saw that Asuma sensei was already there

"Shikamaru? What is it?" she asked as she looked at him walking up to her desk

"Lady Tsunade, I came to ask you something about the black hoods and about…Aisha"

Asuma glanced at him and Tsunade spoke up "We were speaking of her just now"

"It seems that Aisha possesses something very powerful"

"What kind of power?" Shikamaru asked in a mixture of demand Tsunade shook her head and Asuma spoke up

"It's an ancient power of the fairies from Aisha's dimension called Sirenix" Shikamaru looked at Asuma

"So then…what do the black hoods want with Aisha's Sirenix sensei?"

"That we are not quite sure" Tsunade answered "Whatever they are scheming can't be good for her nor the land of fire"

"But does Aisha know that she possesses it?"

"I believe so" Asuma said Tsunade sighed softly followed by Shikamaru

"That also explains why the black hoods want Aisha…to get her power of Sirenix"

"What can I do to protect her…Lady Tsunade?" Asuma asked just as Shikamaru turned to leave he turned his head to the side when his sensei asked that Tsunade leaned back in her chair and let out a deep sigh

"The best thing we can do for Aisha now is to protect her and make sure she does not go anywhere alone, we know how slick they can be, and Aisha doesn't"

Shikamaru nodded his head agreeing "let me and Asuma sensei handle protecting her lady hokage since we both know the situation. We can't afford to let anybody in the village know about this…please for…Aisha's safety" Shikamaru said as he clenched his fist tightly

Tsunade nodded at his request "Very well, I will let only you and Asuma be the ones to protect her. It is top secret"

Both Asuma and Shikamaru nodded their heads

"Of course lady Tsunade" Asuma said

The both of them turned to leave and when they got outside Shikamaru stopped walking as they got to the entrance

"Ah!" he breathed out in frustration "why didn't she mention any of this when we first met her?"

Asuma sighed softly "Don't be mad at Aisha for it Shikamaru, she had her reasons it was probably to protect herself, and she didn't know us too well then remember"

Shikamaru shook her head "I…guess that makes sense…I'm not mad at her at all for it I just wish she would trust…me"

Asuma looked at him and placed a supporting hand on his shoulder

"Aisha does trust you Shikamaru more than anybody and you have to believe that, alright?"

Shikamaru looked at him and nodded "Yeah"

Asuma patted his shoulder "Alright, now see you tomorrow" Shikamaru nodded to him

"See ya"

A few moments later, they both parted ways and went home. Having a loaded mind of the new information on Aisha didn't help him to sleep lightly at all Shikamaru sighed aloud and turned to his side staring at the wall he tightened his fist

"I will protect you, Aisha. I promise"

That's it for chapter two.

Please leave a review and thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers here is chapter 3 and this is going to be about Shikamaru finding out more about Aisha and her fairy power Sirenix from a mysterious book that comes into his possession suddenly and as I said in the second chapter this is also going to be the chap where Shikamaru first meets Aisha when he thinks back.

So read on if you want to know more of what happens

Happy reading!

And please remember to leave a review on your thoughts of this story please! =) I am always glad to hear what readers think as long as it's nice…

Anyways, go on

~previously on the last chapter

_A few moments later, they both parted ways and went home. Having a loaded mind of the new information on Aisha didn't help him to sleep lightly at all Shikamaru sighed aloud and turned to his side staring at the wall he tightened his fist_

"_I will protect you, Aisha. I promise"_

Chapter 3

Look back in the Past: Answers Revealed!

Meanwhile in the magic dimension, at the Alfea college for fairies head mistress Faragonda was observing the crystal observing the world Aisha had been teleported to, it shown images of statue faces different people in ninja robes young, middle aged and elderly

"Have you found her precise location, head mistress?" Griselda asked as she closed to the door to her office, Faragonda shook her head

"I don't know, but it seems to be a much different world than ours and I cannot seem to use magic to pull her out of there either, I believe that she was not brought to that world at random"

"Hm, do you think it is some kind of a mission Aisha randomly got chosen for?"

"I am not sure, but there is no coincidence to any of this or how she came to be in that world we do not know yet of her purpose yet…huh?"

Suddenly an image of a boy around Aisha's age appeared with a peaceful expression looking up at the clouds. He also looked troubled when he looked at Aisha passing by him below; Faragonda put a hand to her chin in a thinking position

"Who is that boy, faragonda?"

"I do not know but it seems this boy knows Aisha to quite a degree he seems to want to know more about something…maybe I can send this to him so he can have his answers"

"Do you think it wise? We do not know anything about him"

"True but Aisha does, and I sense that this boy can be trusted. We needn't worry about Aisha" faragonda said confidently as she made a black book with blue designs appear and wrote a mystic letter to the boy and placed it in the book then put a teleporting spell on it and it disappeared

"If what I have heard of this boy is true then hopefully he can protect Aisha just as the woman had mentioned to me" Faragonda said softly

As dawn approached, the morning sun peaked out from the horizon, Shikamaru woke up out of his sleep, freshened up and went to the door then just as he opened it a book drop in front of him, he looked down to the book and picked it up

'What is this?'

he thought as he opened up the cover and a yellow mystic letter slid out, Shikamaru bent down to pick it up he took off the seal then read it, moments later he slowly stood up to his feet as he eyes scanned the letter, his eyes widened a bit as he glanced at the book in his other hand and continued to read the last paragraph when he finished he shoved the letter in his pocket and took off to the place he always went to be alone and to think

(If you readers have seen episode 78 of shippuden you should know where Shikamaru is)

When he got there he sat on the bench, crossed his legs and started to read the black book, and about like ten minutes later he had gotten to the page of Sirenix the one thing that he had been desperately trying to find out more about

'Perfect' Shikamaru thought 'hopefully now by reading this I can have more insight on how to protect Aisha to the fullest instead of being blind and losing before I even tried'

He rested his fist against his chin and leaned his elbow against his leg as he continued to read about Sirenix, a few minutes later he reached the last page then stretched his arms up and cracked his neck on each side "Man, This Sirenix power seems to be packing alot"

'The attacks and spells are very powerful when mastered and the speed is extensionally fast'

He leaned down on the bench and crossed his arms behind his head, looking up at the blue sky with a few clouds passing by, his eyes had determination in them as he then thought deep to himself

'my shadow stitching jutsu is no problem in protecting her but I can't be careless and cocky in this situation one screw up and Aisha can kiss her Sirenix powers goodbye…including her life and I'm not letting neither of it happen to her' he closed his eyes 'I'm gonna need a new tactic if something unexpected should inevitably happen' he moved his hands in circular position 'just learn what I can, I guess, their ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu all had an effect on Sirenix being all equally bad making it its offensive weakness, so even if she could fight them they would just counter her attacks right straight at her so unless she has mastered her powers she would be slaughtered…we'll have to make snap decisions based on the moment we encounter them' he then reopened his eyes

"oh boy" he said aloud putting his hands in the back of his head again letting all the new information sink in and clutter his brain "the black hoods; going toe to toe against them their won't be any time to think of plan while fighting them it has to be beforehand so we know when to strike and trap them where and when"

"Hey" a voice said Shikamaru sat up and looked to see Asuma

"Uh, Asuma" he said surprised

"So still trying to carve out a plan, huh?" he asked just as he lit a cigarette

"not yet, but all I really found out was more info on Sirenix and it shined a bit of light on why the jutsu's the black hoods used on Aisha had so much effect on her Sirenix the first time we met her"

"Hm?"

"It turns out that it's her weakness and I had to rethink through my plan again, we have to be more careful and know what we're doing if we want Aisha to be safe this time"

"It may have a negative effect on her but her Sirenix holds lots of value to the black hoods so what I'm thinking is the reason why they want her powers is so she can't use it against them"

Shikamaru looked at him surprised "you mean Sirenix is the key to defeating the black hoods? All of them?"

Asuma shook his head "No, but It will weaken them severely, remember when we first met Aisha?"

_Aisha avoided a close range attack and dust from the ground blew violently around her _

"_Hey watch out!" she heard someone shout and soon enough another blast hit her and the impact made a large hole from the impact and Aisha reverted back to normal and clinged to the wall of the hole a little ways from the top Hidan was cackling insanely,_

"_Sensei, we have to help her!" he said to Asuma _

"_Alright, I got it"_

_Aisha lost her grip and luckly fell to open rock form before hitting the bottom she rubbed her head and looked up to the top still hearing his cackling _

"_oh will you shut up already!" she yelled up to him with a annoyed voice_

_Then from the nearby trees shirikens came flying by almost hitting Hidan and his partner _

"_The shinobi…of the leaf" the other ninja said as he clutched his side, in pain 'Damn that sirenix attack! It sucked out all my chakra! 'he thought in anger and then shouted for Hidan "Leave her for now! Let's Retreat!"_

"_huh?" Aisha looked up again_

_Hidan looked annoyed at the approaching ninja group and took one last glance at Aisha, who had a light purple ball ready to fire from the deep hole she was in but it disappeared when she felt too weak, Hidan looked down at Aisha and jumped down to her "Tsk, you got lucky this time little princess but next time…" he winked at her and gave her an evil grin, Aisha raised her brows in disgust and looked away only to be looking at him again as he cupped her chin to make her look him in his face "Next time, You are not escaping me"_

_Then with that, he disappeared in poof of white smoke and Aisha rubbed her chin from where it was held and started to climb out of the hole when she almost got to the top she saw four ninja shinobi three of them looking older than the one with the spiky ponytail that shot up straight, he then was leaning down on his knee a few climbs up from where she was Aisha stared at him as he put his hand out to her, from what she could see he was her age _

"_It's alright" he called out "We won't harm you we're the leaf shinobi"_

"_so I've heard from the black hoods" she touched his hand and the leaf ninja pulled her up to the top with ease and she landed on her feet, she took her hand back and gave him a small shy smile "Thanks"_

"_Don't…Mention it" Shikamaru said slightly rubbing the back of his head embarrassed and Asuma placed a hand on his shoulder_

"_You've heard of us?" Asuma said to the girl in a somewhat distrusting voice_

"_Only just now when the other one said the leaf shinobi are approaching I didn't know what they meant but I'm guessing they were you four?"_

"_Right" Asuma confirmed "what did they want from you…uh"_

"_Aisha. And I don't have a clue, all I know is like right when I just arrived here i got into a surprise fight with those two black hoods…and have been fighting them for I guess for a long while, I had no idea who they were they just attacked me…"_

_The beard ninja looked at the older ninja shinobi _

"_You should get back to the village, we will catch up with you" the two nodded their heads and jumped out of sight the two left looked at Aisha_

"_So, Aisha, what exactly was that power you used on the green eyed freak? He looked severely weakened right after you hit him with it"_

_Aisha kept her face calm "I just got lucky with that one I suppose"_

"_Right. Well, I'm Asuma Sarutobi, sensei to this kid right here" he said closing his eyes with a smile as his thumb moved over to the spiked hair boy Aisha smiled a bit from the sudden humor this Asuma person had then her eyes moved over to the guy next to him_

"_Shikamaru Nara" he said Aisha smiled at him _

"_It's very nice to meet both of you"_

"_Since your new to this area I propose we send you to our village so you can be safe and protected there"_

"_Really?" Aisha said surprised _

"_Yes, you don't wanna stay out here do ya?"_

_Aisha laughed just a bit "No not really"_

"_Then follow us"_

_Aisha nodded and then followed them into the trees, all the while Shikamaru was taking some glances at her _

"Even though she did not tell us the full story, That's why they wanted Aisha dead, cause they know she will be able to take out all of their chakra and with one attack from us they will be gone"

Shikamaru eyes shook in shock, when he heard Asuma say those words "you saw how injured hidan's partner was, Shikamaru"

"We can't let that happen, Asuma"

"Of course not, but Shikamaru, Aisha needs to be battling with us so she can use her full Sirenix attack on them without that we won't have the upper advantage"

"…then they will know what we'll be planning…we can't risk Aisha…"

"We can't think the worst right now, Shikamaru we have to go with our plan and stick with it"

Shikamaru then he stood up for the bench to lean against the wood pole with the black book in his hand at his side

"This isn't right…" he said in a low voice

Alrighty readers that is the end of chapter 3. If you want More chapters just message me and more will come

So please leave a review on what you think on the story =( or anything


End file.
